


A Sharp Tongue

by GovernorKristique



Series: Acquiescence [15]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Redemption, Revenge, Shower Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: Vera confronts Joan again about Bea Smith's death. Brenda and Linda visit Mrs. Wallace. After careful planning, Joan seeks revenge on Lucy Gambaro, earning her the title of Top Dog.*I added an archive warning, but I don't actually think the depictions of violence in this fic are that bad/descriptive.Also there's only a tiny but of smut in this one, sorry!
Relationships: Brenda Murphy/Linda Miles, Joan Ferguson/Jodie Spiteri, Joan Ferguson/Vera Bennett
Series: Acquiescence [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050788
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

A few months had passed since Bea Smith’s death, and things seemed to be going well for Joan and Jodie. Despite Governor Bennett’s constant badgering and insistence that Joan had killed the former top dog, she couldn’t produce a shred of evidence to support her claims. In her tireless efforts to take her former lover down, Vera had even assigned the new officer, Jake Stewart, to keep a close eye on Joan. Much to her dismay, the raven-haired woman never made a mistake or let anything slip. After Joan’s generous deposit to his bank account saved him from Turk’s violent retaliation when he stuffed up a drug deal, the cowardly man had proven himself to be quite the dutiful ally. Joan listened attentively as he reported Vera’s goings-on to her, taking mental notes for any piece of information that may prove itself useful to her in the future. Jake was getting closer to Vera as per Joan’s instruction, and the Russian woman was beginning to see some opportunities for how he may be of service to their escape plan.

“Are you sure we should be messing with Ms. Bennett like this? I feel sort of...guilty,” Jodie admitted. Joan nodded slowly and rubbed the spot on her mattress beside her, encouraging Jodie to sit down. “I truly didn’t want to resort to this sort of...method. I somewhat feel guilty as well. But Vera isn’t the person she used to be my darling. She refuses to listen to reason, and she undoubtedly harbors resentment towards me, and towards you as well. Mr. Stewart’s involvement with the Governor is our insurance policy that she will not interfere with our departure when the time comes,” Joan explained, softly caressing the back of Jodie’s hand with her thumb. Jodie rested her head on Joan’s shoulder and sighed, “I suppose you’re right. She  _ did _ lie about you abusing me after all when I…” Jodie trailed uncomfortably. “Well, she’s clearly motivated by revenge,” Jodie speculated. Joan chuckled sadly and shook her head, “sounds familiar. I genuinely wanted better for her. When I first arrived she was so... _ fragile _ . I thought I could help her...guide her towards claiming her power. But now, she just…” Joan trailed, shaking her head. “Do you still care about her?” Jodie asked quietly. Joan turned and peered into Jodie’s doe eyes, cupping her cheek gently. “Yes my dearest, I do. But I don’t want you to worry. Vera will always mean something to me, but I’m in love with  _ you _ ,” Joan whispered. “I know,” Jodie smiled and gave Joan a soft kiss. Joan pulled her close, and sighed as Jodie rested her head on her chest, wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s waist. “I don’t think Vera and I will ever find peace. But her birthday’s coming up. I thought I might take the opportunity to...repent for one of my prior sins,” Joan said quietly. She looked off into the distance, seemingly making some sort of plan. “Are you going to enlighten me on what that might be?” Jodie asked suspiciously. Joan gave Jodie a mischievous smile and gave her cheek a quick peck. “Nope,” she replied. “It’s better for you not to know,” she admitted. Jodie rolled her eyes and poked Joan’s side. “I’m not a child Joan. Let me help. I can handle it,” she insisted. Joan shook her head, and hoped that Mr. Stewart obeyed his orders and would soon be on his way to seduce Nurse Radcliffe in medical. “It’s done,” Joan assured her young lover. 

The door to Joan’s cell swung open, and both Joan and Jodie were surprised to see Governor Bennett standing in the doorway. “Ms. Spiteri, could you give us some privacy?” Vera crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow expectantly. “Sure,” Jodie shrugged awkwardly and left the cell. Vera closed the door behind her and stared at the raven-haired woman. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Joan rolled her eyes. Vera stepped towards the prisoner, pausing less than a foot away from Joan seated on her bed. “I know it was you who killed Bea Smith,” Vera seethed. “Not this drivel again Ve-ra,” Joan tutted as she stood up to her full height. “I also have reason to believe you may have had help from an officer,” Vera threatened. “Oh really? Why’s that?” Joan drawled in a disinterested tone as she picked a piece of imaginary lint off Vera’s shoulder. “At the time Bea was attacked, you would have been scheduled to be on work detail. Yet my records show you were taken off the roster for that  _ particular _ day, leaving you unaccounted for,” Vera retorted. Joan sighed and crossed her arms, sizing up the shorter woman. “Really Vera, you should be taking greater care to ensure you’re hiring staff who are  _ competent _ . An error in your paperwork is hardly evidence of anything other than your abject  _ failure _ as a leader,” Joan taunted. Vera’s face softened as Joan’s words hit her right in the chest. She stood silently for a moment as she sighed in defeat. “Why are you doing this?” she asked quietly. Joan gathered her jet-black hair and began sliding it back into a low ponytail. “Doing what?” she asked nonchalantly. “Trying to hurt me,” Vera said in a tiny voice.  _ Because it’s easier for you to hate me _ , Joan thought to herself. 

“Vera, I am not trying to hurt you. I’m simply pointing out the truth. It is no concern of mine if you’re too weak to hear it,” Joan rasped. Vera’s eyes welled with tears as her face fell despite her best efforts to maintain the authority in the room. “You never cared about me, did you? You worked your way into my heart, and into my  _ bed _ for your own selfish reasons,” Vera said quietly. Joan tried to ignore the wrenching in her chest as the tears fell down the mousy woman’s cheeks. “I was just a means to an end for you. And I was stupid enough to believe we had something that was...real,” Vera’s voice trembled as she waited for Joan to respond. The raven-haired woman stood in silence, unable to meet Vera’s gaze. “For Christ’s sake, say something!” Vera shouted, throwing her hands in the air. Joan sighed and nodded as her face hardened and her eyes seemed to lose their lustre. 

“You’re right Vera. Everything between us was a lie. You made it too easy. But that’s not to be unexpected. Sad little girls make for such eager and willing victims to their own demise. After all, you just don’t know any better, do you?” Joan drawled as she stepped towards the smaller woman, praying that the Governor would muster a scrap of self-respect and leave her cell. Vera’s lip trembled as her eyes narrowed. She slapped Joan across the face as hard as she could, startling both of them. Joan’s lips parted in surprise as she touched her hand to her cheek. “I never loved you Vera. You were nothing but a plaything to me,” Joan said in a low voice. Vera’s chest heaved in anger as she kicked Joan in the stomach. The prisoner didn’t budge, but her voice cracked as the blow left her a little winded. “Poor little mouse, so desperate to prove yourself, and yet you continue to be nothing but an utter disappointment,” Joan gasped. Vera wound her arm back and struck Joan in the nose with the heel of her palm. Joan ignored the blood streaming from her nose as she backed Vera into a corner with a menacing grin. “You’re playing with fire  _ myshka _ ,” she taunted. “Why aren’t you fighting back?!” Vera exclaimed as she gave Joan’s shoulders a hard shove. “Is that what you want?!” Joan shouted back. Vera’s chest heaved as she cursed the tears welling in her eyes once more. “Yes! Fight me, push me! Do something!” Vera stammered. “Why?” Joan cocked her head to the side, an amused smirk forming across her bloody lips. 

Vera shook her head wordlessly and ducked underneath Joan’s arm to free herself from her former lover’s intimidating glare. “You thought that if you could provoke me to fight back, it would prove something, didn’t you? Whether I love you, or hate you, both require a certain amount of  _ passion _ . Is that it?” Joan taunted. Vera ignored the prisoner and began adjusting the pins in her hair as she tried to regain her composure. “I’m sorry to have disappointed you Vera. After all, nothing is harder to swallow than  _ indifference _ ,” Joan rasped. Vera sighed and slowly moved towards the older woman. She placed her small hands on Joan’s cheeks, and searched her dark eyes for some sort of response. “What are you doing Vera?” Joan whispered, feeling confused and disarmed at her former lover’s soft touch. Vera slowly slid her hands back, caressing Joan’s neck gently as the taller woman stood gobsmacked. Vera swiftly grabbed Joan’s head and banged it against the concrete wall of the cell as hard as she could. “Fuck!” Joan gasped as a trickle of blood formed in the arch of her eyebrow and trailed down her cheek. “I hope you do die,” Vera spat before turning to leave. 

“Wait,” Joan said quietly. Vera huffed and turned around, putting her hands on her hips as she glared at the prisoner. “What?” she seethed. With a defeated sigh, Joan slowly made her way towards her bed and lifted the mattress. She withdrew a small box, and gently pressed it into Vera’s hands. “Happy birthday Vera,” Joan said softly. Vera arched her eyebrow and opened the box, her breath hitching as she gazed upon the dainty earrings in the box. “It’s my birthstone…” Vera said quietly. “You know this is contraband Joan,” she muttered. Joan parted her lips and tilted her head. “So slot me,” she retorted. Vera looked up at the raven-haired woman as her lip trembled. “They’re beautiful. Thank you...” she sighed. Joan nodded with a weak smile and leaned back against the wall. Vera put the box in her pocket and wordlessly made her way to the sink. She dampened a washcloth and gestured to the bed. Joan obediently sat down and let Vera clean the cut on her eyebrow. Joan winced as Vera pressed the washcloth into her skin. “I’m sorry,” Vera whispered. “I know,” Joan said quietly. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Linda, we don’t have time!” Brenda chuckled as the blonde woman pawed at her shirt as she closed the door to her home. “Yes we do, Mrs. Wallace isn’t expecting us for another 45 minutes,” Linda teased as she made quick work of unbuttoning the white uniform top. Brenda rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed Linda’s hand and led her up the stairs. “Alright love, but it’s gotta be a quick one. Let’s take this to the shower,” Brenda tutted, giving Linda’s arse a spank. “Yes Ms. Murphy,” Linda drawled. The women tossed their clothing haphazardly on the bathroom floor and stepped underneath the warm stream of water. Linda pressed her body against Brenda’s, kissing her passionately against the linoleum wall. Brenda tossed her arms around the blonde woman’s neck, pulling her close as their breasts touched. Linda rapidly kissed her way down Brenda’s chest and belly, gently caressing her soft skin as she lowered herself to her knees. “Wider,” she insisted as she smacked the inside of Brenda’s thigh. “Jesus, you’re a needy one, aren’t ya Smiles?” Brenda teased as she obediently widened her stance. “Maybe. Is that a problem Brenda?” she smiled before dipping her tongue between Ms. Murphy’s hot and slick divide. “Never,” Brenda gasped as Linda circled her clit with her tongue. She gingerly placed her hand on the back of Linda’s head, twisting her golden tresses in her hand as Linda savoured her intimate taste. The blonde woman lifted Brenda’s leg and rested her knee on her shoulder as she pressed deeper into the glistening core before her. “Fucking hell babe,” Brenda moaned. She released her grip on Linda’s hair and grabbed her own breasts, massaging them hard as Linda ate her out. She rolled her nipples between her fingers as she watched Linda stiffen her tongue and ease it into her soaking entrance. “Shit that’s good…” she sighed as Linda stroked her clit, fucking her quickly with her hot tongue. “Oh god just like that...keep goin’…” Brenda groaned as she rocked her hips into Linda’s mouth. Linda kept her pace for awhile, and smiled to herself as the Greek woman began to tense. “Oh Linda,” she whimpered as her thighs quivered in anticipation. Linda pressed harder into her clit, and smiled to herself as Brenda came quickly with a deep and guttural moan. 

Linda stood up and pulled Brenda into a tight embrace. “You’re really special to me Brenda. You know that, don’t you?” she asked quietly. Brenda pulled back and peered into Linda’s blue eyes. “Of course I do love,” she said gently as she traced the apple of Linda’s cheek with her thumb. “Darlin’, is something wrong?” she pressed. Linda smiled and gave her girlfriend’s lips a quick peck. “No. I’m just thankful for you,” she said sweetly as she pressed her forehead to Brenda’s. Brenda smiled and trailed the back of her hand down Linda’s breast and belly towards the apex of her thighs. Linda grabbed her hand and grinned mischievously. “There’s no time. We don’t want to be late, do we?” she chuckled. Brenda cocked her eyebrow and glanced at the clock. “Shit, sorry. I’ll take care of ya later,” she murmured playfully as she grabbed the bottle of shower gel. “No worries Brenda...I may have indulged myself before you got home,” Linda teased. Brenda’s lips parted in amusement as she rubbed her soapy hands down Linda’s chest. “Dirty minx,” she tutted as she sweetly pressed her lips to Linda’s. 

\---

“Hi Mrs. Wallace,” Brenda smiled as she kissed the elderly woman on the cheek. “Brenda, how many times must I ask you to call me Norma?” she chuckled. “Just once more,” Brenda responded the way she always did, with a playful grin on her lips. “And this must be your beautiful girlfriend Linda,” Mrs. Wallace beamed as she pulled Linda into a warm hug. “Nice to meet you Mrs. Wallace,” Linda smiled as the tiny woman held her tightly. “Make yourselves comfortable out the back. I’ve just got a few minutes left on my famous choc chip cookies,” Mrs. Wallace smiled. “Can we do anything to help?” Linda offered. “Aren’t you sweet. Sure dearie, you can grab the pitcher of lemonade and a few glasses,” Mrs. Wallace gestured to the counter. 

Brenda and Linda sat on the wicker chairs in Mrs. Wallace’s backyard, waiting for the older woman to join them. “She’s really...accepting? For her age” Linda said quietly as she furrowed her brow. Brenda smiled and grasped Linda’s hand. “Yeah she’s great. Been like a mum to me these past few years,” Brenda said. The Greek woman stood up and pulled out a chair for Mrs. Wallace as she made her way to the table. “Thanks lovey,” she smiled sweetly as she placed the serving tray down in the middle of the table. Brenda poured her a glass of lemonade and grinned as Mrs. Wallace procured a small ashtray from her apron. “You’re too good to me Mrs. Wallace,” she grinned as she tapped a cigarette out of her pack. “That’ll kill you, you know,” Mrs. Wallace tutted as she shook her head in disapproval. “Guess that means ya don’t want one today?” Brenda teased, offering the pack to her elderly neighbour. Mrs. Wallace offered a playful grin as she took one and put it between her lips, leaning forward as Brenda lit it for her. “One won’t hurt,” she exhaled, repeating the same line she gave Brenda every time they smoked together. Linda lit her own and sat back, watching Brenda and the older woman. 

“So tell me baby girl, how did you meet this radiant woman?” Mrs. Wallace asked as she observed Linda. Linda smiled shyly and looked to Brenda. “Well, we’re colleagues. We work together at Wentworth, and after a while I guess we just...became more than that,” Brenda explained. Mrs. Wallace smiled as she sipped her lemonade. “Oh to be young and in love,” she said wistfully as she stared off into the distance. “I’m sorry to hear about your husband Mrs. Wallace. You must miss him dearly,” Linda said sympathetically. “Thank you honey. I do, very much,” she said quietly. “How long were you married?” Linda asked kindly. “Forty years,” Mrs. Wallace smiled. Brenda furrowed her brow as she did the math in her head. “So you didn’t meet Mr. Wallace until you were thirty eight?” she asked. “That’s right,” Mrs. Wallace nodded. Brenda chuckled and picked up a cookie from the tray. “In that case, you must have loads of wild stories about your single days. I reckon you had your pick of gentlemen callers,” Brenda teased. Mrs. Wallace arched her eyebrow in amusement and chuckled. “Oh stop it Brenda,” she swatted her arm playfully. “Oh come on  _ Norma _ . Mr. Wallace couldna been your first love,” Brenda pressed. Mrs. Wallace nodded as she exhaled, watching the smoke swirl above her head in the gentle breeze. “You’re right. He wasn’t,” Mrs. Wallace agreed. Linda stubbed out her cigarette and crossed one leg over the other. “Who was, Mrs. Wallace?” she asked sweetly. The elderly woman smiled sadly and flicked her cigarette, watching the ash scatter on the ground. “Lily. Lily Brewer,” she said quietly as a fond smile crept across her lips. 

Brenda’s lips parted in surprise as she watched a small tear form in the corner of Mrs. Wallace’s eye. “What happened to Lily Mrs. Wallace?” she asked softly as she covered her elderly friend’s hand with her own.  Mrs. Wallace sighed and pressed her cigarette into the ashtray. “As you’ll know Brenda, I spent a few years working as a military nurse during the war. Lily was my colleague, and after about a year or so of being very close friends, we became lovers. Sort of like the two of you,” Mrs. Wallace grinned with a twinkle in her eye. Linda and Brenda smiled and listened attentively to the older woman’s story. “For the most part, we kept our relationship quiet from everyone else. As you can imagine, two women being romantically involved with each other was not acceptable at the time. About a year and a half after that, Lily was reassigned to the front lines, tending to the soldiers. We tried to keep in touch, sending letters whenever we could. But the postal service was in complete disarray, and after awhile, her letters just stopped coming,” Mrs. Wallace explained. “It was Mr. Wallace who eventually told me a few months later that Lily had been shot. When he returned to our headquarters, he brought me the necklace she had been wearing when she was killed,” Mrs. Wallace sighed as she lifted a small silver locket from below her collar. She took off the necklace and opened the locket, passing it to Brenda. “That’s Lily, and that’s me. My hair was much darker then,” the older woman chuckled. 

“Mrs. Wallace that’s heartbreaking. I’m so sorry,” Brenda whispered. Linda sighed and finished the last of her lemonade. “Did Mr. Wallace know who Lily was to you?” the blonde woman asked softly. Mrs. Wallace giggled and nodded, “yes, he did. He saw us necking in the medical supply room before leaving for duty. He promised to keep our secret. He was a very kind man, you see, and he himself had also taken a controversial lover. He was in love with his Lieutenant. Unfortunately Lieutenant Barnes was killed on the front lines as well,” Mrs. Wallace explained. “Wow,” Brenda sighed. “How did the two of you end up together?” she asked. Mrs. Wallace chuckled and refilled her glass of lemonade. “Well, when the war ended we both moved back home. Turns out Frederick lived only a few blocks away from my parent’s house. We stayed friends, and eventually decided to marry. It was just what you did in those days,” Mrs. Wallace explained. “Did you love each other?” Linda asked tentatively. 

Mrs. Wallace paused as she thoughtfully considered how to respond. “At the time, we enjoyed each other’s company very much. We had become best friends, and throughout our marriage we did come to love each other. But no, we were not in love at first,” Mrs. Wallace admitted. “That must’ve been difficult,” Brenda observed. Mrs. Wallace picked up the locket and closed it, clasping it behind her head. “I suppose it was hard for a while. But Frederick and I did fall in love. Just took a little time is all,” the older woman said sweetly. “Amazing. You started off as each other’s beards and ended up fallin’ for each other all the same,” Brenda chuckled. “Brenda!” Linda scolded. “I’m sorry, ‘beards’? I don’t understand,” Mrs. Wallace inquired. Linda shook her head at Brenda’s crassness. “It means that you married each other to hide the fact that both of you were queer,” she explained. Mrs. Wallace giggled and stood up to clear the table. “You young people have a word for everything,” she chuckled “but sometimes, you can’t put words to what you feel. Human emotion is far more complicated than what can ever be expressed through language,” she paused as she held the stack of glasses in her hand. 

“My life didn’t turn out how I imagined it. I was devastated when Lily died, and I’ve missed her dearly. That’s never changed. But you know, I consider myself to be quite lucky,” she smiled. “It’s rare to find a great love in this life. And while they were very different, I found two,” she said quietly. Brenda stood up and wrapped her arm around Mrs. Wallace’s shoulders. “Well hey, you’ve still got it Norma! Who knows, a third lover could be just ‘round the corner,” she chuckled as she kissed Mrs. Wallace on the cheek. Linda stood up and tucked in all of the chairs as she joined the pair. “Oh Brenda,” Linda shook her head in disapproval as she gazed at Mrs. Wallace’s cheek. “She left a big red smooch on my face, didn’t she?” Mrs. Wallace chided as she pinched Brenda’s cheek. “Of course Mrs. Wallace,” Brenda teased. “You’re a lovely little nuisance, you know that?” Mrs. Wallace giggled as she tousled Brenda’s hair. “Now both of you scram! It’s nearly the evening and you better have more exciting plans for a Saturday night than spending it here,” Mrs. Wallace scolded playfully. Brenda rolled her eyes and hugged her older friend. “The nurse is coming to see you in the morning, yeah?” she asked. “Yes dearie,” Mrs. Wallace said. “Right. If you need anything between now and then, you call me, alright?” Brenda insisted as she cupped Mrs. Wallace’s cheek in her hand. “Of course baby girl,” Mrs. Wallace smiled. Linda gave the older woman a hug and smiled to herself as she watched Brenda follow her inside with the dishes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Adorned in blue scrubs, latex gloves, a mask, and goggles, Joan quietly entered the dentist’s room after Nurse Radcliffe walked out, giving her a subtle wink. She pressed the door closed and grinned under her mask as she watched Lucy Gambaro’s eyelids grow heavier from the gas. Joan listened to the airy sounds escaping the tank as she picked up the cheek retractor and placed a soothing hand on Juice’s shoulder. She lazily stroked her hair, and used her thumb to gently open her right eye to ensure she was adequately relaxed. Once satisfied, she pushed her forefinger into Juice’s mouth and pulled it open, fitting the plastic between Juice’s lips. Joan lightly touched her cheeks, thankful for the blue latex barrier between herself and the monstrous woman beneath her. She reached and turned the dial to release more of the sedative gas, wrinkling her nose in disgust at Juice’s loud breathing and grotesque noises. Gambaro’s eyes rolled back into her head as Joan carefully eased a black zip tie over her wrist. She trailed her fingers over the back of Juice’s hand, and slowly repeated the motion on her other hand as she watched the predatory woman drift into a sleepy haze. She opened the scalpel, her ears tingling as she heard the quiet crinkling of the plastic wrapper. She moved next to the chair, and in one quick moment tossed her leg over Juice’s lap and straddled her as she yanked the zip ties to tightly secure Juice’s wrists to the handrests. Joan smirked to herself as Juice widened her eyes and attempted to holler in alarm, as the taller woman reached and focused the light directly into her victim’s eyes, blinding her. 

Intrusive memories flashed through her mind as she removed the tube from Juice’s nose. Gambaro standing before her in the showers holding the broomstick. Gambaro holding a syringe full of her own blood to Vera’s neck. Gambaro’s bloody nose after Maxine saved Jodie from her advances. Joan pulled her mask to the side, exposing her identity to the women below her. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she prepared to pay retribution to the women she loved in the only way she knew how. “You’ve licked your last pussy,” she whispered menacingly as she watched a subdued fear swim in Juice’s eyes. She lowered her goggles and pulled Juice’s tongue out of her disgusting mouth. She held it taut and breathed deeply as Gambaro tried to scream for help. “Shhh,” she coaxed, bringing a gloved finger to her lips. She smirked at the primal fear in Juice’s eyes as she focused her hand, slicing a clean line across her tongue with precision. She grinned as Juice’s attempted wailing gradually quieted as the scalpel cut her deeply. 

\---

After a quick hand off to Mr. Stewart, Joan emerged victorious into the exercise yard, holding her head high as she locked eyes with Tina Machado. The women were stirring and agitated, palpably muttering about Kaz’s ineptitude as the currently reigning top dog. Jodie smiled at her lover, her heart pounding as she watched the swagger of a woman who finally appeared to have regained her imposing power. “Ferguson took out the trash when Kaz wouldn’t!” Tina announced. Joan cocked her eyebrow in amusement as the women shouted their displeasure, exclamations of “fuck Kaz!” and “what has she done for us?!” echoing throughout the yard. Jodie looked around at the women, butterflies rising in her stomach as Joan watched Tina and her crew with a glimmer of curiosity in her eye. “Top Dog!” Tina shouted, pointing at Joan Ferguson. “Oh get off!” Franky scoffed sarcastically. “Top Dog!” Tina continued to chant. Joan carefully observed the women as more and more voices joined Machado’s. “Piss off!” Doreen yelled. Joan’s eyes widened slightly as she turned to look around at the women forming a circle around her. “Get off!” Franky yelled insistently once more. Jodie smirked as she sensed the worry in the tattooed woman’s voice. The women started clapping rhythmically as chants of “Top Dog! Top Dog! Top Dog!” drowned out any opposition. Somewhat stunned, Joan grinned and slowly raised her arms triumphantly, encouraging the women’s praise. She closed her eyes peacefully as she revelled in the overwhelming song of a group of lost prisoners desperate for her guiding hand. Jodie could no longer hide her joy as she admired her raven-haired lover, smiling to herself and sighing in relief that Joan’s new status as Top Dog would hopefully prevent the other women from coming after her. 

Joan opened her eyes and turned to face her darling girl. Jodie’s lips parted in apprehension as the taller woman slowly moved towards her. Franky gasped and charged forward to protect the vulnerable girl, but Doreen and Liz gently held her back. “Wait…” Doreen said quietly as she examined the way Jodie was looking at Joan. Franky furrowed her brow as she watched Jodie step towards Joan with a cautious hesitation to her movement. She seemed to look at Joan expectantly, as if she were a child waiting for her teacher’s instruction. The chanting tapered off and eventually stopped altogether. 

A smile crept across Joan’s crimson lips as she nodded and lazily extended her arms. The women fell silent as Jodie ran towards the raven-haired woman and tossed her arms around her waist. Joan gripped the back of her neck and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, holding Jodie steady with her forearm as the younger woman stumbled back from the intensity of Joan’s advance. “What the fuck…” Franky muttered angrily under her breath. The silence was filled with harsh whispers and gasps as Joan pulled back from the kiss and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Jodie’s ear. Jodie smiled sweetly as Joan stood behind her and protectively draped her arms over Jodie’s shoulders. “As you were,” she said calmly to the crowd of gobsmacked onlookers. Joan watched patiently as the women began to scatter across the yard, waiting for them to return to their regular activities. She leaned down and lightly kissed Jodie’s ear. “We’re safe now my darling,” she whispered. Jodie sighed happily and leaned her head back into Joan’s chest. 

Joan stood up and caught sight of Vera staring at her and Jodie through the window; the front of her shirt covered in Juice’s blood. Joan gave the governor a sympathetic nod as she squeezed Jodie’s shoulder, hoping that Vera would offer some sort of sign that she understood what her attack on Juice meant. It was penance. Retribution. Making amends. Safety. Vera’s face twisted in anger as she huffed and walked away from the window. Joan sighed and shook her head, thinking of the little gift box that Mr. Stewart surely would have left on her desk by now.  _ Eventually, she will understand _ , Joan thought to herself.


End file.
